


Top to Bottom

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage: Neckties, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... wait. How did that happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top to Bottom

Alan is smug – astride with Eric in him to the balls – and just radiating smug.

Just one minute, here.

“Alan.”

Alan moves hips and spine and Eric quite forgets what he was going to say. He tries to reach out and touch Alan because Alan is bloody irresistible when he’s horny and – wait. The wicked wee bastard’s tied Eric’s hands with his own bloody tie.

Right.

Yes. Yes. Oh, just like that. So deep inside of him...

Wrong.

“Alan.” Eric means to sound stern, but it’s hard to maintain it’s so fucking good with him, every time, all the time.


End file.
